charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x10 First, Do No Charm
Francisco Memorial Hospital. Victor Bennett, Prue and Phoebe walk down the corridor. Prue is holding a basket of flowers. Prue: Piper must be so sick of seeing this place. Phoebe: Well, she only knows about getting shot because I told you guys. Prue: Twice is enough. Victor: Wait, am I missing something? Prue: It’s all hocus pocus Dad, you’re better off not knowing. Victor: Oh, I’m sure you’re right. Phoebe: Did Darryl say anything when you gave him the news? Prue: Just to give Piper his love. He’s gonna try and visit as soon as possible, but he’s so swamped right now, she might be home before he gets a chance. Phoebe: What about Kelly? Prue: Oh, I forgot to call her actually. looks at Prue suspiciously Prue: I’ll call her later. Phoebe: Did you two have an argument or something, you were hanging out all the time and then… Prue: We don’t live in each other’s pockets Phoebe, we’ve both been busy. Phoebe (hands up): Okay, okay, dropping the subject. and Phoebe enter a room. Piper is led in a hospital bed and Leo sits in the chair beside her. Prue: Hey sweetie, how are you feeling? puts the flowers down on the bed side cabinet Piper: Not too bad. Still a little tired but I think that’s something I’ll have to get used to until they reduce the pain meds. Hi Daddy. Victor: Hey sweetheart. kisses Piper’s forehead Phoebe: So everything went okay? No complications? Leo: Everything went smoothly, the tumour was removed. They’re coming to talk to us about the details soon. Phoebe: So you might need more treatment? Piper: I might. Nothing we can’t handle though right? Prue: Absolutely. Sherald walks into the room Doctor Sherald: Hi Piper, how are you? Piper: I’m doing okay, just woozy. Will I be here for long? Prue: Easy there Speedy, I wouldn’t try sprinting for the exit quite so soon. sticks out her tongue at Prue Doctor Sherald: Can I speak freely or would you like some privacy? Piper: No it’s fine; they can hear anything you have to say. Doctor Sherald: Well we did the surgery keyhole, so you should be able to get out of here and start recovering at home in about three days; so long as things remain stable for the next few days. Piper: That’s great. Doctor Sherald: We did however find that the tumour was malignant and there has been some spreading. catches her breath Piper: Less great. Leo: How much spreading? Doctor Sherald: It’s progressing quite slowly, so if we start you on a course of chemotherapy soon I think we stand a really good chance. Of course we’ll need you to recover from the surgery first though. Piper: Right…okay. Doctor Sherald: I’ll arrange a time to see you to discuss the treatment once you’re discharged. Until then I recommend you try not to think about it and just focus on recovering from the operation. I’ll see you soon. Sherald swiftly leaves the room Piper: Well sure. I’ll just relax and meditate the cancer away until then. Leo: At least he sounded positive about the treatment. sits silently for a moment, unsure of what to say Piper: Guys, you don’t have to feel awkward okay? It sucks, but I kick demon ass every day, this’ll hardly even be a challenge. Victor (voice quivering): That’s my brave girl. clears her throat Prue: Do you want a drink or something? I could get something from the café. Piper: Nah thanks, I’m fine. eyes fill with tears. Prue and Phoebe kneel either side of her bed and hold her. Prue: We’ll all be with you, every step of the way, right Pheebs? Phoebe: Of course. Prue: If anyone can face this, it’s you. nods Phoebe (whispered): Don’t worry. We’ll fix it. Prue (whispered): What? nurse walks into the room Nurse: Sorry guys, visiting hours are over. You can come back in three hours. Piper: That’s okay; meds are kicking in again anyway, going to sleep for a while. Prue: We’ll be back soon. four of them exit the room Prue (to Leo and Victor): You guys go ahead, we won’t be a second. Leo: Okay. and Leo walk down the corridor Prue: What exactly did you mean by “we’ll fix it”? Phoebe: I’m just saying, maybe we could use magic to help her treatment along. Prue: Are you kidding? Do you not remember what happened last time? We almost caused a full blown epidemic! Phoebe: Firstly, this isn’t an infectious disease. Secondly, we wouldn’t be wiping out her illness, just enhancing her chemo to make sure it works. Prue: Let the doctors do their job. I’m scared too, but the last thing Piper needs is to get stressed out because we’re messing with magic we shouldn’t be. nurse from before approaches Prue and Phoebe looking impatient Nurse: Girls, as I said, it’s time to go. Prue: Sorry, we were just… Nurse: You know, we have a lot of work to do and it really doesn’t help when family members don’t cooperate the way they should. Phoebe: Excuse me? Nurse: I’ve said all I have to. Prue: Just one thing before we leave. I know you have a tough job and I don’t envy you by any means, but we just found out our sister is still ill and has to undergo some pretty harsh treatment… so with all due respect, you really need to back off! nurse begins to take several steps backwards, eyes fixed open. She does so until she collides with a trolley full of medical equipment. She knocks it over and crashes on the floor; snapping out of it and looking around confused as to what just happened. Prue is shocked and turns away dragging Phoebe with her in a hurry Phoebe: What the hell just happened? Prue: Never mind, just keep moving. to an old woman’s hospital room. She lies in her bed with the blinds drawn, groaning in pain. A nurse walks into her room. Nurse Judy: Oh dear, are you not feeling so good. Patient: No, the pain is worse than ever. Can I have some more pain relief please? Nurse Judy: I’m afraid you’re on the highest amount we can give you. patient whimpers Nurse Judy: Let me see if I can do anything for you myself. Judy stands beside the patient and lays her hand on her forehead. Her hand begins to glow and the patient gasps as energy flickers through her face. Nurse Judy: There, there now. Isn’t that better? No more pain. hand ceases to glow and the patient dies. Alarms from various machines go off. The nurse smiles at the patient’s corpse and fades out in a cloud of smoke. Several staff members rush into the room. to the dark hall in which the Covenant of the Source meet. Members circle around an altar and mumble chants. Nurse Judy materialises and Principal Dubois emerges from the shadows. Principal Dubois (whispered): You know better than to interrupt ritual time Judy. Nurse Judy: My apologies. I always get a little scatter brained right after a kill. The buzz you see? Principal Dubois: You must be cautious with your power around the hospital Judy; use it only as The Source requests. Nurse Judy: But it’s nice to know I’m easing suffering too. That poor old woman needed to let go. Principal Dubois: Even so, we need you to focus. We have someone in mind for you. Someone who will also be in less pain if she lets go… and The Source will look very kindly on you for this one. smiles to Prue and Phoebe walking into the The Manor. Phoebe: You still haven’t explained to me what happened in there. Prue: I think I might have done it. Phoebe: What like you got angry and pushed her back accidentally, because I definitely saw her stepping backwards of her own accord. Prue: No I mean like; I told her that she needed to back off and she went and did exactly that. Phoebe: Some sort of magical command? Prue: Well I’d ask Leo but I really don’t want to bother him with anything unless it’s a major emergency. All I know is, I was in a pissy mood already and her attitude was the final straw and it was like I forced my words into her mind or something. Phoebe: So what kind of emotions have you been feeling recently that’d bring about a new power? Prue: Stress… about Piper obviously. a knock at the door. Phoebe goes to answer, Kelly stand on the porch. Kelly: Phoebe, hi. I was hoping to speak to Prue. Is she in? Phoebe: Yeah she’s right… turns to point at Prue and sees that she has gone. Phoebe: Um, could I take a message? looks disappointed Kelly: Just tell her that I know she’s going through a lot right now and if she needs someone to talk to, I’ll always be here. Phoebe: Okay, I’ll let her know. nods and walks away; Phoebe closes the door as Prue sneaks out from the other room. Phoebe: Did you get all that? Prue: Yep. Phoebe: Seriously what is going on with you guys? locks eyes with Phoebe Prue: Phoebe, just forget about it, okay? Phoebe monotone: Okay. Prue: I have some photos to develop, anything to take my mind off everything. If Kelly calls again, just tell her I’m busy. Phoebe: Again? Prue: Yes, again, you just saw her… Phoebe: I did? What were we talking about? sighs Prue: Never mind; I’ll be in the dark room. to the hospital. Piper sleeps in her room. Nurse Judy enters and watches Piper sleeping. back to the Manor, Phoebe talks on the phone. Phoebe: Cole it’s fine, we need all the information we need on The Source’s schemes, I’m just glad we have you to keep an eye on the Underworld while we’re distracted by the mortal world. Keep safe okay? Shimmer right back home if the glamour wears off. Bye. orbs in Phoebe: Hey Leo, how you doing? Leo: Okay, I just came to pick up some stuff to take to Piper when I go visit later…. suddenly looks concerned Leo: Something’s wrong. grabs Phoebe’s hand and they both orb out Piper’s hospital room, she lies awake gasping with Nurse Judy’s hand on her forehead. She sees the cloud of orbs beginning to form and quickly dematerialises. Leaving a relieved Piper to catch her breath Leo: Are you okay? Piper: No, one of the nurses, she’s a demon or something; she just tried to kill me. Phoebe: What did she look like? Piper: Tall, blonde hair… Leo: Can you get a premonition? lays her hand on Piper’s shoulder and closes her eyes. She gasps and sees Nurse Judy draining the life from various patients. Phoebe: Oh my God. Piper: Did you see her? Phoebe: Yeah and you’re not her first victim, she’s killed so many. She’s going to come back, I know it. Leo: Well what are we going to do? We can’t leave her alone but we can’t stay here all day, somebody’s bound to kick us out. Phoebe: Could you get Prue here? to later in Piper’s hospital room. Prue sits by her bed. Piper: So if anybody comes in here, you can just tell them to leave and they will? Prue: Well that’s the theory Phoebe’s going on; the fact that I’ve yet to do it on command apparently hasn’t factored into that little thought process. Piper: Huh. Anyway take my mind off all this, how’ve you been today? Prue: I kissed Kelly. Piper: …You what? Prue: Please don’t make me say it again. Piper: O…Okay. Um, when did that happen? Prue: Valentine’s Day, remember the spell we were all under? Piper: The inhibition spell. So, you wanted to? Prue: I guess so. Well, yeah, obviously or the spell wouldn’t have affected me that way. She keeps trying to contact me; I’ve been avoiding her. Piper: Well how do you feel about it now? I mean other than confused. sighs and looks sad Prue: I think about all the time we’ve spent together in the past few months and I don’t think I’ve bonded with someone like that in a long time… I certainly don’t think I’ve been that happy for a long time. nods Piper: Maybe you should tell her that. Prue: But I’m not sure if I… Piper: I know, it could just be one passionate moment in response to a new friendship becoming deeper… you’re not gonna know if you just freeze her out. Prue: Yeah, you’re right. Piper: She might be just as confused about it as you are. orbs in Leo: I found out about our nurse and it’s not good news. to Phoebe in the attic. She goes towards The Book of Shadows and it glows, throwing itself across the room. Phoebe: Oh come on. I’m not evil, give me a break. goes for the book again and it moves more. Phoebe: Oh nice, as soon as I don’t do things your way I’m the bad guy! Cole (of screen): Who are you talking to? jumps and turns around Phoebe: Sweetie, where’d you come from? Cole: Just shimmered in. Why don’t you pick up the book? squirms a little Phoebe: My back is killing me today, must have pulled something demon fighting. glares at Phoebe Cole: Who are you? Phoebe: Cole, don’t be ridiculous, it’s me. I’m not possessed. quickly throws out her hand releasing a stream of fire that sends Cole flying across the room and knocks him unconscious. Phoebe sheds a tear as she looks at her unconscious fiancé. Phoebe: Damn it. As if we don’t have enough to deal with right now Cole! to the hospital. Prue: She’s human? Leo: A witch to be exact. Piper: An evil witch. Leo: Problem is, you can’t kill her, because she’s still technically human. Piper: Well maybe we won’t have to. winks at Prue to the attic. Phoebe shapes a human figure out of clay. She takes some scissors and cuts hair from Cole’s head. She ties the lock of hair to the figure with red ribbon and seals it all down by dripping the wax of a black candle from top to bottom. Phoebe: Dominatio Cole Turner, maleficus adsero! poppet glows and she places it on his chest for a moment, then puts it in her pocket. to the hospital at night time. Nurse Judy materialises and moves towards Piper. Piper’s eyes jolt open. Piper: Now! jumps out from under the bed and sends Nurse Judy flying to the opposite side of the room with a wave of her hand. Leo orbs in and holds Piper. Nurse Judy: Stupid witch, you’ll wake everyone! Prue: No we won’t, sound proofing spell. grabs hold of Nurse Judy and pins her against the wall. Prue: Why did you kill the patients? Nurse Judy: I only kill the ones in too much pain, they’re soon to die anyway… but it does give me a buzz giggle. shakes her violently Prue: My sister isn’t soon to die! She hasn’t even started treatment yet! Nurse Judy: Well, actually, I was sent for her. Leo: By whom? shakes her again Prue: You’d better start talking because I’m just itching for a reason to put you out of your misery! Nurse Judy: The Covenant of the Source. We are many, we are legion. Prue: But you’re a witch. Judy smiles Nurse Judy: Did you think only demons and warlocks want you out of this world? The Source is where the true power is and with him our future lies. Our leader answers to him and he will reward us with our wildest dreams just for your heads. looks disgusted. Piper looks horrified and Leo looks furious Prue: Who is your leader? Is she a witch too? Judy laughs Nurse Judy: That and so much more. Her name is Lillith and she is your end. four stand silently for a moment. Prue backs away from Judy a little. Prue: Look at me. soon as Prue catches eye contact with Judy, she can’t look away. Prue: You’re going to police station and you’re going to ask for Inspector Morris. You’re going to turn yourself in and you’re going to confess to killing all those patients. Do not expose yourself as a witch. Do you understand? Nurse Judy: I understand. Prue: Go. Judy teleports out. Prue turns to Piper and Leo. Prue: Leo go check on Phoebe then ask the Elders about this covenant. I’ll stay with Piper. kisses Piper and orbs out. Piper: Picked a great time to be sick didn’t I? perches on Piper’s bed Prue: So long as we have each other, we’ll be fine. to Leo orbing into the attic. Phoebe and Cole stand before him. Leo: Hey, the plan worked, Piper’s okay. Phoebe: Thank God. Leo: We have a lot to fill you in on. (To Cole): Do you know anything about a Covenant of The Source. Cole: Never heard of it. Phoebe: Maybe you should go back to the Underworld and see if you can hear any whispers. nods Phoebe (nudges): Go on shimmers out Leo: Is he okay? Phoebe: Yeah I think we all just need a vacation. Leo: If only. Anyway, I won’t be long; I’m just going to ask the Elders about them. Could you check the book? Phoebe: Oh I looked cover to cover for the nurse and I’m certain I didn’t see any Covenant entries. Leo: Oh, okay. Well make sure you keep safe, we don’t know who could be part of this thing. orbs out Phoebe: I can hold my own. -The End-